Invisible ink
by todayibite
Summary: A small futuristic experiment in which Betty is the emerging journalist who works in the bookstore and Jughead is "the son of the former convict" who opens a definitely not recommendable bar close to Betty. AU
1. Chapter 1

**The only place in the world**

There was only one place in the world able to make Betty Cooper feel fully herself, beyond any unfortunate circumstance that would continue to infest her from a distant and painful past. The bookshop in which she worked for almost two years smelled of ink, vanilla, burnt wood and wet earth. Betty had continued to take care of that little magical and precious universe not only because the old owner of _the_ _Blue and Gold_ allowed her to take home all the books she wanted, allowing her to write and publish her news articles on the library's blog.

But also because, over time, that place had become a safe haven for her to hide when the rest of the world did nothing but disappoint and deceive her; it had turned into a real home to be trusted and to return to when outside, the dark and gloomy sky seemed so strong and so immense that would crushed her against the frozen floor of the road, even capable of rewriting the laws of universal gravitation.

And so, while the seasons continued inexorably to cross each other and the incessant tolling of the clock to mark the days that passed without regrets, the bookshop continued to maintain a climate of quiet and harmony to which Betty was now particularly devoted.

However, one Monday like many others, returning to work after the usual weekend break, Betty noted with singular dismay that her beloved and special bookshop was going to be hopelessly desecrated forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inauguration**

Betty's green eyes were nailed in front of the sign attached to the chocolate-colored door of the small library, looking restless and vaguely intimidated. _Inauguration_ , recited the card, slightly protruding from the glass of what once had been a poorly attended bar except for some sporadic elderly habitué.

A boy not too tall, with a black leather jacket and a hat on his head, stood in front of the shop with green and red lights, where she used to see the nice bald bartender who smiled warmly every morning and whistled happily the usual common song, become very familiar over time.

A feeling of growing irritation crept along her spine, pinching her cheeks and putting her in a bad mood, which usually only happened when she received unpleasant phone calls or messages from her mother or her sister.

With an annoyed snap she entered inside _the Blue and Gold_ and turned to the side to ask the old owner, who was sitting at the table near the entrance, where the jovial bartender had ended.

"The bald man who always hummed, right?"

Betty nodded.

"From what I heard, he went away. He won a large sum of money and moved to the Maldives with his boyfriend. "

That would certainly have been a day to forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**Something must be done**

The fact was that Betty, who usually adapted well enough to any kind of situation, did not like changes, especially those that involved specific details. Details that included a sinister-looking pub, a gang of motorcyclists obsessed with leather jackets and - _wait_! _Weren't those strippers_?

She was absolutely contrary to that kind of roommates; they would have done nothing but harm the reputation of the neighborhood and undermine the dignity of the library, frequented especially by university students and good families.

"Who's the new owner?" The girl questioned the short-haired white gentleman who had just finished reading Betty's latest recent article about the misogynist wage gap between men and women.

He shrugged. "The son of a former convict."

The blonde girl opened her mouth in amazement, moving her eyebrows up and down, unable to hold back the mix of emotions that were literally burying her alive.

Betty sighed angrily, going to sit composed against the back of the rocking chair. "Something must be done."


	4. Chapter 4

_Guys, let me know what you think._ _Do you like it? If you don't, I'll just remove the story. XO_

* * *

 **Pole and tattoos**

Veronica Lodge entered the bookshop, joyfully swinging the newspaper bought a few hours ago. She sighted her best friend, proceeding slowly towards the table near the window where Betty was standing and throwing a silent salute to the old owner of the place.

The stiletto heels resounded like a roar, bouncing off from one side of the library to the other.

" _Women's rights matter as much as men's; this is the perfect equation. Of one thing I'm absolutely certain: when the world realizes the value and the importance that women play on this planet, the term 'economic crisis' will be eliminated from the current vocabulary_ " - Veronica recited by memory, slamming the newspaper on the table in front of the blonde.

"My girl, you have produced a masterpiece."

Betty smirked, curling her full lips.

"Well, it's not exactly the reaction I expected."

"Sorry, V, I'm a little distracted" Betty said, looking at her visibly intrigued dark-haired friend.

"What's the problem?"

"Have you noticed any changes in the neighborhood, today?"

Veronica frowned for a moment, letting her dark pupils wander around the room. "If you're referring to the new bar across the street, it's not that bad."

Betty widened her green eyes.

"Seriously, B, that place is full of hotties."

"Which hotties, the ones covered with tattoos or the others doing pole dance?"

"Everyone's talking about it, here in Riverdale. Seems like the owner is a bad boy."

Betty looked daggers at her friend's sarcasm. Veronica winked at her, smiling happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Die Hard**

 _A few hours before_

Jughead Jones straightened the knitted crown-shaped cap he wore since his high school days, tightening untidily the plaid shirt around his hips and lightly brushing the tip of his nose with the thumb of his right hand. He'd never considered himself a man with a strong business capacity, but he would undoubtedly have become one in order to impress his old family mates. He considered himself a survivor, an outsider, a leader who would have even made false papers to get through the day and to get each of them a roof over their head and a cot to sleep on.

After all, _the Serpents_ were his father's legacy – _his own_ \- and this alone was enough to make him determined to build a house where they could all be together, without any fear or discussion or blood's threat.

It was only the third day he worked as a supervisor at the _Whyte Wyrm_ and things were continuing to march in the right way.

Not far from the bar there was a small and charming library, regularly frequented by university students who, excited by the news of the moment, begun to spread the word about his club and he had been very happy to be able to chat with all the curious who had been impressed that Jughead was not just a simple pub owner, but also the charismatic leader of a "good workers" organization.

Because _these_ were _the Serpents_ , right?

He turned to greet the first customer of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

 **Complaint**

Blond hair, alabaster skin, big green eyes. A short but equally impressive and intimidating girl took Jughead on the counterattack, forcing him to take a step back. The boy smiled cordially, welcoming the customer who was holding a crumpled piece of paper in her hands.

"Can I help you?"

"You could tell me who the owner is" said the stranger with her hair gathered in a tight ponytail, looking at him suspiciously and skeptically. "I'd like to present a complaint note, compiled by the undersigned. You shouldn't start an activity like this in a neighborhood like mine. It's...inappropriate. Out of place. _Disrespectful_."

The dark-haired man blinked, barely holding back a laugh.

"And who would you be?"

"I work at the bookstore" the blonde said, quickly pointing to the store behind them. "And I write for the local newspaper."

"I see. The owner's not here, but I'll ensure to personally deliver him the message." _And to send it back to the sender in no time_.

A satisfied flicker crossed the blonde's round eyes; then she came back to the bookshop showing off her best smile.

Jughead quickly read the typed complaint, dwelling on the refined signature, noted at the end of the sheet. It said: _Betty Cooper_.


	7. Chapter 7

I'll add a new chapter this friday :)

* * *

 **J** **ust business**

 _Back to present_

"How did it go with your father?" Betty asked, handing her friend a hot cup of coffee.

Veronica raised an arched eyebrow, sighing slightly. " _Parfaitement_. He and my mother continue to run their criminal association, rotten inside but beautiful on the surface, like their precious Fabergé Eggs."

"Oh,V…"

"It's just business, B. Just business."

"Is that what you continue to repeat yourself, every time you order your driver to control Archie's movements even when he goes out for shopping?"

The girl smiled bitterly, leaning forward to grab a sachet of sugar to pour into her coffee.

Betty's green eyes followed her best friend's nail polished hand.

" _Touché_. How was the weekend?"

"It could have been better" the blonde said, moisturizing her dry lips with the tip of her tongue. "My mom called."

"Mm?"

"She wanted to know if I'd return home for Thanksgiving."

"Tell her no."

"She thinks it might help our family to reconnect again."

"Then tell her no other hundred times."

Betty chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaration of war**

Betty saw out of the corner of her eye the dark haired man with whom she had spoken that morning chatting animatedly with a girl with long pink hair.

"Don't be too harsh on him. He looks like a good guy."

The blonde grimaced in surprise, narrowing her green eyes. "I'm not interested _in him_ ; I'm still waiting to talk to the owner of the club about the complaint."

"What complaint?"

"This morning I gave the hat guy a complaint to deliver to the owner of the pub."

Suddenly, the brunette burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" Betty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know?"

Betty frowned, curling her full lips.

"Well" said Veronica, grabbing her expensive fur coat and lazily rising from the chair, "I guess you should be satisfied, considering that the owner of the pub is none other than your pleasant hat guy. Who would have thought that the Serpents were _also_ gifted with humor."

"Wait, what?"

"Ah ah."

Betty remained silent for a few seconds, reliving the morning's chat as a careful and meticulous detective. She also noticed a tall, blonde girl wandering stealthily out of the bookcase and glancing through the glass covered with books.

"This is a clear declaration of war."

"Try not to get yourself into trouble, B, please."

"I just need to do some research."


End file.
